Time Saved
by Kate Christie
Summary: How Castle and Beckett spend their extra hour at the end of Daylight Savings. Hint: it doesn't involve sleeping. At all.


**Time Saved**

**Sexy piece inspired by my extra hour of sleep this morning thanks to the end of Daylight Savings Time. I blame Sheep. That is all.**

A loud, obnoxious, beeping, evilness sounded somewhere to his left, and his head shot up off the bed so fast his neck muscles were smarting by the time he opened his eyes.

"Wha? Hell is that?"

And why were they upside-down in her bed?

The warm, blanketed lump curled up next to him in bed shifted, struggled with the covers, reached out for the bedside table, seemed to effect the key change of making the offending racket cease.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Kate, why is your alarm going off at…" he looked at his phone glowing on the bedside table. "Five AM? On a SUNDAY? When you are NOT ON CALL?"

"I forgot to change it for the end of Daylight Savings before we went to bed."

Well, he really couldn't blame her for that, seeing as he had distracted her pretty thoroughly in the process of getting her into her bed. More thoroughly than usual for a Saturday night, and that was saying something. Upside-down thoroughly.

But wait, Sunday?

"Why was it even ON on Sunday? You know this the only day I get to sleep in with you. I love sleeping in with you."

Mostly because "sleeping" in usually involved some method of waking her up that was as thrill-inducing as it was mutually satisfying. He dropped back on his elbows.

"You're whiny this morning, you know that, Castle?"

"Sorry, but it's FIVE AM on a SUNDAY MORNING and I get a little touchy when I can't get my beauty sleep."

The decidedly unsnuggly lump shifted again, started to peel back covers.

"Don't I know it. Quit complaining and go back to sleep."

There would be none of that. She kept this apartment like an igloo even when her heat and electricity were fully functional, and ALL the covers were absolutely necessary. He shook himself awake enough to turn and snag her around her tiny little waist and haul her back against his chest, using the element of surprise to his rare advantage and ignoring her squirming flail and high-pitched squeak of protest.

"Where are you going? You can't leave."

Going still, as she often did when she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security just before a counter-attack, she calmly took a breath and answered in an even, placating tone.

"Rick, you know once I'm awake, I can't fall back asleep. I'll go for a run. Be back before you know it."

Wise to her usual scheme, he didn't slacken his hold, just rolled sort of on top of her and tangled a leg between hers for good measure. If she thought he hadn't learned a few things in six months, she had another think coming. Hitting her full force with his warm breath ghosting over her ear, he tried his best persuasive, charming, guilt-inducing lilt.

"If you're going to give me a heart attack on our first day off since the Frankenstorm, the least you can do is stay in bed and cuddle with me until it's daylight outside."

His effort won him a turn of her head just far enough so that she could pin him with a decidedly unimpressed eye roll.

"I can probably think of _something_ that would make it worth your while to stay in bed for our extra hour… Hmm… Let me see…"

He tilted his head to the right, let his hair fall slightly over his eye at that angle he knew she found irresistible.

"Get off me and let me go for a run, Castle."

Oh, but he was not so easily dissuaded.

"How about a different form of exercise?"

She dropped her forehead to the mattress and groaned in exasperation.

"Castle, it's five in the morning. We just _did_ that _four hours_ ago."

Wrapping his arm under her and around her waist he nuzzled down at her hairline, tasted the skin there, still salty with the sweaty remnants of their earlier encounter. Careful to let every word puff out against the soft skin over her spine, he fell back on his best defense: denial.

"How do you know I didn't mean we should do some sit-ups? Go for a swim at my club? Try out that new yoga DVD I got you for Halloween?"

"Yoga DVD? Castle, you do realize that 'Yoga for Lovers' is not _actually_ a work-out video, right?"

"I don't know, we're both pretty flexible, and the pictures on the cover looked pretty… inspiring… Gets your heart rate up…"

His teeth made contact at the angle of her shoulder, and the groan reverberating through her ribcage was suddenly no longer so much annoyed as intrigued.

That sound always went straight to his… heart… yes… that was it. It always set his heart a-flutter. And despite the ridiculously early hour, his _heart_ was responding pretty well. Really well, in fact. So well he shifted against her just to relieve a little bit of the tension. And boy was that a bad idea. All the straight, solid parts of him were lined up with all the soft, curvy parts of her in this position, and wouldn't it be easy to just shift a little and…

But she wasn't quite as a-flutter as he was yet. Still needed some convincing.

"Mmm."

Or maybe not... Her hands pressed into the bed and she arched up, pressing her back into his chest. That noise had sounded decidedly _interested_ in the parts of him that were pressing against the parts of her.

His hand moved north to palm the weight of her breast, rolled her hardening nipple.

Her gasp ended in a curse, or maybe his name.

"Castle! Are we doing this or not?"

Oh, she did not have to ask that question a second time. God he loved it when she got bossy… Focus. Must focus.

Planting his hands on either side of hers, he used his knees to spread her legs wide, pushed up to hold his weight off her. There should totally be a light on, a streak of sunrise, something, because the darkness of early morning did not do justice to the sight of her lithe form spread out under him against the mattress, her hair streaming forward as her head ducked down.

Leveraging her hips up, she nudged back against him and made him suck in a breath. Impatient… Geez…

Shifting his weight to one arm, he slid a hand down the length of her back, over her cheek, between her legs. Pressing two fingers inside her and pushing down against the rough patch of her sweet spot, he felt a flood of moisture. Holy… she was so wet, and he had barely touched her.

"Beckett, what were you dreaming about when that alarm went off?"

A strangled cry of frustration was her only answer, as his thumb found her swollen nub and circled, swirled, flicked. Her breath was coming in pants, and her hips were tilting into his hand, and there was no way he was going to last long with her responding like this and making these perfect, desperate, wanton little noises at the back of her throat.

"Castle now. Right now."

Hand quickly leaving her heat, he aligned himself with her entrance, and oh, there was nothing, nothing better than that first moment of snug, warm wetness enveloping him. If her whimper was anything to go by, Kate's brain was about as non-functional as his, but boy was her body making up for it. Advancing as far as he could with their angle, his hips met the curve of her ass, and he flexed his quads to go deeper. That seemed to set off a good sort of shudder, and so he slid back and repeated the motion, this time putting more of his weight behind it.

"Oh God!"

Well he certainly hadn't heard that one quite so quickly before… He was going to have to remember this, file it away in his brain under "Ways to make Kate scream in less than two minutes at five AM." He was sure it would come in handy again.

Her body was shaking with the strain of holding herself up, so he smoothed his hand up her ribs, pressed his fingers down across her shoulders. That triggered her to push back against his next thrust, wrenching her name from his own lips as she cried out again.

Keeping his hand where it was, he leveraged his weight to pull her down and back with every pulse of his hips up and forward. His thighs were screaming and his arm wouldn't last long holding all his weight, but how could he possibly stop when she was writhing under him, calling out his name with every other breath?

His release was coiling at the base of his spine, but rather than collapse on top of her before they could enjoy it, he finally dropped his other arm to the bed. It gave him the benefit of better balance, more control, and he sped up, pushed her down harder into the mattress with his hips.

That pressure must have given her the contact his body couldn't in this position, because she gasped out a "yes" and circled her hips down into the rumpled pile of covers beneath them.

The sharp slap of skin and the harsh gasps of their efforts spurred him on, helped him hold out despite the circling, spiraling, insistent buzz of his impending release. She was going first if he died trying.

Dropping his knees to the bed and shifting his weight to one forearm, he kept up their rhythm as he slipped his other hand between her body and the bed, let his fingers work over her center.

"Castle—I'm—oh—oh—"

Oh, she was on the edge, just needed a little nudge to fly over it. Bringing a finger to either side of her nub, he gently pinched the swollen flesh between them, let the movement of her hips provide the friction.

Her whole body tensed, breath stopped in mid-exhale, hips froze, and then he felt her vibrate beneath him, and finally, finally her muscles fluttered, then clenched tight around him. One, two, three rough thrusts later and he followed her, spilling with spikes of sizzling, dizzying pleasure deep inside her until he had nothing left.

Collapsing in a messy, sweaty, delirious heap of trembling limbs and stuttering breath, neither spoke. Hell, he couldn't even think in more than two- and three-word phrases. "Holy fuck," "How the Hell?" and "Best sex ever," all flitted through his mind, but none managed to come out of his mouth. He might have lost his ability to speak entirely. Permanently. Oh, Kate would love that. And that thought brought out a chuckle. Ok, vocal cords were working at least.

"What are you laughing at?"

Well, at least she sounded as giddy and punch-drunk as he did.

"Nothing. Just us. This. I'm… not coherent right now."

"Heh. Makes two of us."

"Hey, Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you set your alarm for five AM every Sunday?"

"Daylight Savings comes but once a year, Castle."

"Not true, detective. Daylight Savings ends in March in the Southern Hemisphere."

"I hear Patagonia is nice that time of year."

**# * # * # * #**

**A **_**certain post**_** popped up in a twitter conversation among several authors and a **_**certain SHEEP**_** tonight that inspired me just a bit. I kind of hope some others will be inspired as well… Feel free to check it out on Tumblr using the address below. But fair warning, it's um, INSPIRING. REALLY.**

**whatsername79 dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 33295784057 slash i-genuinely-thought-this-was-castle-and**

**Twitter: Kate_Christie_**

**Tumblr: KathrynChristie**


End file.
